


The life and times of Amelia Bones

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: Another insight to the relationship between Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall.





	The life and times of Amelia Bones

She couldn't bare to look at her, her chest was heaving and her eyes were stinging with unshed tears. They'd been at this for a few years now, after finally realising what the tension between them was they had embarked upon an illicit affair that would raise the eyebrows of the most liberal. Amelia had been in the Ministry all day and was beyond tired, in the three years since the fall of the Dark Lord the Auror office was continuously stretched with trying to locate and detain those of his followers that hadn't been instantly caught. And having recently been promoted to Head Auror, to say that she was drowing in work was an understatement; but her department and she had a duty to protect the rest of their society from the deranged death eaters that had slipped through the net.

Having arrived back at her London apartment she wanted nothing more than to bathe and sleep for come morning she would have to do it all over again, however the small burn on her thigh which had singed her cloak and robes needed addressing, the stinging hex had caught her off guard and it was more than her flesh that was injured. Her pride wounded she vowed to start at least attempting to rest come nightfall, but it was useless, the horrors she witnessed at the hands of their fellow witches and wizards haunted her at night and only one thing drove away the nightmares --Her.

She'd noticed instantly, of course she had. Her keen Animagus senses picking up the smell of singed material and flesh, usually bright emeralds were almost black as she closed the small space between them. Sighing Amelia shook her head, she hadn't expected her there that night, though she wanted her there, something held her back. She knew that she was falling in love with her green eyed stoic witch, and she knew that it wasn't reciprocated in the slightest. She was tired and felt drained both physically and emotionally, the filter that usually held in place for Amelia was slowly starting to wane and she didn't have the energy for a fight, she needed sleep dammit.

With a soft Scottish whisper the fire in the dark sitting room roared to life bathing them and the room itself with an eerie and warm glow, dark blue eyes gazed over her visitors form, she was once more in her usual green witches robes with her hair pulled back. Upon her stern features there was a slight furrow to her brows, a lace of concern seeping into her dark irises. Now the light afforded Amelia a better view she could see the lines of worry in the corners of her lovers eyes, it caused her heart to race and her brain to scold the organ at its hopeful thoughts. 

"You're hurt.." 

It was a statement and instantly she had moved closer to Amelia who retreated a few steps putting some distance between them, she'd been promising herself to call off their affair, surely she was worth more than being the venerable woman's secret? However denying the older witch had always been difficult for Amelia, her Scottish brogue when thick with lust caused molten heat to race through her, the way light emerald eyes would darken to an almost onyx it was delicious. The promise she'd made to herself had already been broken more times than she cared to count.

"It's nothing, tired and let my defences down.." 

The usual soft tone was low, tired and sounded almost forced from the blondes lips, her ebony haired lover lifted a quizzical brow at both Amelia's tone and retreat from her, the concern that was evident for a few minutes vanished and was replaced by a mask of indifference that made the blondes heart ache. The hurt in her emerald eyes made the blonde falter in her thoughts, to see such disappointment upon the usually stern features always made her defences crumble, she didn't have the energy for them, not in that moment. 

"Let me look. Please.." 

She implored Amelia, but the ice had already crept into her once warm and open heart, she'd had to admit it to herself and it had almost killed, now she needed only to slap her love with the bare truth of what they were. 

"We're fuck buddies love. Let's not pretend it's anything more."

Turning away she moved toward the Davenport and leaning down she tapped the side of the desk with her wand, the false wood vanishing with the spell revealed several bottles of liquor. Pulling the firewhiskey out she summoned a glass wordlessly and poured herself a drink, without looking back at her lover she downed the amber liquid in one swift gulp that caused a decadent burn down her throat before warming her insides, instantly she felt more at ease but her lover had yet to say anything and such worried her. Her words had been crass, she knew as much, she also knew that it would wind up the usually controlled woman, it was disgusting but after all it was the truth. 

"Look at me.."

The demand was clear in the thick Scottish brogue, the anger apparent in her usually soft and comforting tone, she refused first, not wanting to see the hate upon her lovers features she couldn't deal with that. The tension was palpable, thick enough to cut with a knife, her heart beat heavy in her chest. One beat Two, slowly the blonde, still nursing the now empty glass, turned her body around to face the stern witch. Without meeting her questioning gaze she fixed her blue orbs upon a spot on the wall behind her witch, the anger and disappointment was too much for Amelia, she wanted to flee the intensity of situation, but she couldn't for she was trapped by her feelings regarding this one witch.

"Amelia you know that I can't offer..--" 

The blonde lifted her hand and shook her head, she didn't want to hear that she was nothing than a warm body which her venerable witch could take comfort in, didn't want to know that her duties and position wouldn't allow for their relationship to be public. That excuse had been used from the very beginning, but that had been years ago and the blonde had fallen hook line and sinker unlike her love who still found it so easy to remain distanced emotionally from the blonde.

"I don't want to hear it, not again. You've reiterated it more than enough. You should go, I've got another bitch of a day again tomorrow and don't have time for whatever this is." 

The look in her loves eyes went from concern to full blown anger, a raging fire burning in her emerald orbs that threatened to consume them both, Amelia looked away and setting down her glass she tutted and shook her head before turning to leave her lover stood in her sitting room, hopefully she'd take the hint and leave. One step forward, two three four, hands settled on her hips from behind and a soft gasp of surprise fell past open lips, she hadn't even heard the witch move.

"I'm not in the mood for --" 

Her words were cut off as the pressure on her hips was increased and she was spun around to face dark green orbs staring at her hungrily, swallowing she tried to push her lover away. Forced to step back the older witch grasped ahold of the blondes wrists and pinned them above her head on the wall just as her back hit it, the breath left her lungs with a soft 'oof' but before she had a chance to reprimand her witch lips were upon hers. She kept her lips closed, not prepared to condone this behaviour from the witch but it seemed her lovers controlling nature was once again in control and it wasn't long before her tongue was plundering Amelia's mouth. Involuntarily her eyes closed at the passion that was simmering away between them both, she couldn't help the moan of desire that escaped her lips and was swallowed by her lover. A firm thigh was lifted up and brought to rest against the blondes core, even through her robes she could feel the light pressure that was applied as her witch continued to attack her lips.

Arousal inebriating her the delicious tingle that licked along her flesh pleasurably only grew with intensity as the blondes lover pressed her thigh more firmly between her legs causing even more friction where she now desperately needed it, the shame she felt at once more breaking her promise was overwhelmed by desire as she slowly rocked her hips against her lovers thigh, every sigh and soft moan greedily swallowed by the ebony haired witch. Finally the passionate and hungry kiss broken foreheads rested against one another they panted breathlessly, the blonde continuing to gently rock against her lover sighing at the slow burn that was threatening to drive her over the edge.

"Amelia please.." 

Her breathing was ragged, her plea a strained whisper, the need and desire laced in her low and seductive tone, it was delicious. The blonde brought back down to earth with a crash and froze, the pain from her singed thigh helping to dull some of the arousal though she doubted it could do anything for the heat between her legs, she couldn't continue to sell her heart out for desire anymore, she just couldn't. Shaking her head and her dark blues clashed with almost black save for as slither of green, looking up at her still restrained wrists she gave her lover a pointed look. 

"I can't do this anymore with you. Let me go." 

The ebony haired beauty pulled back slightly, as though she'd received an electric shock with Amelia's words, anger seeping in to drive away passion at the serious look in Amelia's eyes she shook her head and growled a warning, the blonde had never refused her but she'd be stupid if she hadn't noticed the blondes distance during their last encounters, like something was weighing her down to the point that she was never really there mentally. Not prepared to leave without sating her desire the older witch dropped her thigh and pressed the blonde up against the door more forcefully now, reaching forward she caught bruised lips in a searing kiss that drove all thought and reason from the blondes mind. Using the distraction to her advantage she left one of her hands drop from the blonde restrained wrists, sliding it down Amelia's chest between them sure fingers worked through the different layers of cloak robes and underclothes before grazing through damp curls causing a hiss of desire to come from the blonde. 

A devious grin curved the older witch’s lips upwards and she tutted softly, she’d worried that the blonde was truly rejecting her, but the heat she found in her lovers panties was more than enough to call her bluff on such a statement. She was usually reserved when making love with the younger blonde, never really allowing her control to slip fully; but Amelia pinned between herself and the door, her cheeks flushed with her desire, the evidence of such coating her fingers. She couldn’t control herself and parting silky folds she plunged two fingers deep into the blondes core, stealing her breath and protests by capturing her lips she began to slowly thrust in and out of her lover bringing her higher and higher to the peak of pleasure.

Blue eyes rolled as the pleasure of her lover being inside of her drove away all reason, moaning deeply at the intrusion her hips rocked forward in time with the emerald eyed witches thrusts, tearing her lips away from the older woman's they found the hollow of a delicate throat and left open mouthed kisses against the flushed skin as she rode the waves of pleasure that were ripping through her. Silken walls clenching desperately at fingers she came with a loud cry and her lovers name torn from her lips before slumping slightly, completely spent from their activities.

The older woman withdrew her hand and released the blondes wrists, catching her before she slid down the wall she laid soft kisses over Amelia's face, they were loving in nature but they both knew the blondes words earlier rang true, they were fuck buddies and the venerable older witch wasn't about to let the blonde call it a day so soon. Offering her a small smile as glazed blue orbs searched her face, she picked the blonde up and with a sly grin she apparated them both upstairs and to the aurors bed.


End file.
